


Mirror warrior

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost perfect symmetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Girlfriend had a rough time yesterday, so I wrote her MatsuMatsu fic.

Dancing symmetry is complicated, or at least that is what Jinguji always says. Of course, by now Kaito has learned the hard way to mostly ignore _everything_ Jinguji says anyway.

There is nothing complicated about his relationship with Genta, nothing difficult. Ever since they were paired up they just _clicked_ , to the point Kaito can simply let himself go, dance, and know that Genta will follow him in perfect synchrony, just like that.

They don’t need words, they don’t even need gestures or looks, Kaito _feels_ Genta’s energy, lets it fuel him up, guide him and push him higher. It’s simple. It’s perfect. 

Sometimes Kaito wonders if this is normal, though, the way everything in him mirrors almost everything Genta does, even the way Genta feels, if it’s normal that he feels like crying when Genta is sad, that he laughs with Genta’s excitement or trembles with Genta’s anxiety; he wonders if it’s normal that he knows exactly when not to talk to Genta, not from experience, not because he’s learned, but because he _feels_ it, prickling his skin. Sometimes it strikes him as odd, that almost every bit of Genta reverberates in him. _Almost_.

“Yamada-kun spoke to me today, I ran into him in the morning and…” Genta rants on, his eyes glued to the shadows of the ceiling of Kaito’s room, and Kaito cringes in the dark beside him. “I think I’m in love.”

And through the low buzz of irritation, Kaito can’t help but also feel a little pride at the trust Genta has put in him, so absolute he can say things like these without hesitation when they are alone.

_You don’t know a thing about love._ Is what he wants to say, but that would imply that Kaito himself does indeed know about it, and the truth is he doesn’t. “It’s okay,” he says instead, and wonders if he is betraying Genta’s trust by lying to him this way, because this doesn’t feel okay at all.

Because that _love_ is a place he can’t follow him into, is the place that makes him feel lonely, almost missing a limb. That love he can’t tap into, the love he doesn’t feel, and that strange twist in his gut that is almost resentment and that he doesn’t know what to make of. He wonders if he could someday mirror that fierce admiration Genta feels for their sempai, fears he won’t. He sometimes fears that it’s just a matter of a different focus.

  


Symmetry is complicated, even if it’s Jinguji who says so.

“They always pair them together, you know? In those doujinshi and stuff.” Jinguji insists, draping himself over Kaito’s back and making kissy faces at him on the mirror of the practice room.

“Get away from me,” Kaito pushes him away. Even if he knows Jinguji is right.

But Kaito doesn't want him and Genta to be together because other people say they should, he wants Genta to like him because he is Kaito.

He is sulking in the corner of a smaller practice room when Genta finds him.

“What are you doing here all alone?” Genta asks.

“Running away from Jinguji,” Kaito answers, and it’s only half a lie, but he is getting tired of half truths anyway. He looks at those young bright eyes, full of wonder, and feels his heart swell. “Hey…”

“Yes?”

“Would it be too weird if I…” Kaito can’t finish his sentence, but it doesn’t matter, because he can feel the exact moment Genta realizes what he means. And maybe he was wrong, maybe Genta does know a thing or two about love, unrequited or otherwise, even though he is still fourteen years old. Maybe Genta knows even more about it than Kaito.

Genta’s eyes shine, for once beyond Kaito’s understanding or empathy, but there’s a gentle smile in them, and it’s not rejection, not completely. 

“Dance with me.” Is all Genta says.

And maybe symmetry _is_ complicated, but maybe it’s also as simple as this, his heart bursting and his body moving full of blood and life, perfect synchrony, utter trust, the ultimate honesty.

And this is enough for him. For now.


End file.
